


Clint

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Kid Clint Barton, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Clint

Edith Barton was waiting for the nurse to bring her newborn son.

She was in a 7 hour labour and now her second son was born. 

Harold and Barney had gone to get something to eat.

"Mrs Barton, here is your son." said a nurse handing Edith a baby boy.

Edith looked at the baby who was sleeping. He looke a lot like her and her brother Francis.

He had a tuff of blonde hair.

And he just opened his eyes.

Edith gasped.

They were the most beautiful shade of blue, green and gray.

They were like a kaleidoscope. 

"Your name is Clinton Francis Barton." said Edith.

"Clinton after your grandfather and Francis after my brother. Welcome to the world." said Edith. 

She cuddle with her son as he smiled at her.


End file.
